In the Bedroom
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: There are many rooms in the TARDIS, but there's only one that the Doctor and River share. DRiver completely and utterly.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who - but Stevie is doing a BRILLIANT job on his own :D_

**A/N: Hola once more people. So this story is based 110% on my friend - Caroline's - dream and this is also for her birthday. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY CAROLINE! :D I think big thanks should be given to **Interface** for her spectacular job editing and with such speed! You guys should check out her stories they totally rock! BTW if there are any weird things with this story its cuz while I was trying to post it fanfic started glitching.  
**

**So yeah, this is a one shot DRiver fic and yeah. Hope you guys like it and...**

**ENJOY! :D**

**

* * *

**Deep inside the TARDIS there were many doors. All the doors were different and they all guarded different rooms. Behind a large, wooden door there was a library full of books from the beginning of the universe all the way to the end. Behind a transparent blue door was a cool, refreshing pool with a water slide and diving board. Behind a white, loose door was one of the largest kitchens in all the universe full of food from every place and time you could name.

There were also many doors that led to different bedrooms. Some bedrooms have been preserved from the passed and some have never been occupied... yet.

Not many people know, but the Doctor also has a bedroom. It was very rare that he ever slept in it. One of those occasions was when River decided to grace him with her presence. Whenever she'd come and sleep for a night he'd sleep with her because she didn't like sleeping alone. She told him it made her feel empty and isolated, especially in such a large room.

Originally he was only supposed to watch over her as she slept, and he liked it. He would never admit it to her but he loved just watching her sleep. Her breathing soothed him and he was mesmerised by how beautiful she looked when she slept peacefully. Sometimes he'd lay down next to her and he had to restrain himself from touching her - he didn't want her to wake up of course.

Nowadays, more often than not, the Doctor would lay down next to River and intended on watching her sleep all night, but instead he'd fall asleep right next to her and wake up to find himself in an awkward position next to her. He'd always wake up before her, so he'd be able to pull himself away and act as though he hadn't moved all night. She'd wake up completely unaware that the Doctor had given himself the pleasure of being her bed companion - not that she'd object of course.

Tonight, as the Doctor awoke, his eyes were met by complete and utter darkness. He didn't know how long he had been asleep or what time it was currently. All he could remember was sitting on the bed waiting for River to come out of the bathroom after changing into her pajamas and when she came out they began to tease each other. River climbed into the bed next to him and slowly fell asleep. He followed shortly after.

The Doctor smiled to himself as memories of his dream began to fill his head. He sighed and tried to put his hands behind his head when he felt cold metal tug his hands back. He looked at his wrists in surprise and suddenly found each one handcuffed to one of the poles attached to the headboard of his bed.

"What in the world..." he trailed off and his eyes landed on the sleeping beauty laid next to him, her back towards him. "River," he growled but got no response.

Under the cover he began to move his foot slowly and began to poke River's calf. He heard her murmur in her sleep and he continued to poke and rub her leg with his foot, attempting to wake her up.

"River," he hissed once more as he tried to wake her gently.

His foot began to creep up and down River's leg softly and for a moment he thought he felt her shiver under his touch. Deciding to test it he repeated his action and River, in turn, shivered again. He tucked that note for later and began to poke her once more.

Suddenly, River's warm body backed up until her back was touching the side of his ribcage. "If you wanted me closer, all you had to do was say so, Doctor."

The Doctor could practically feel River smirking as she snuggled her back against his chest. He glared at the back of her head and, in a normal tone said, "River, unlock these handcuffs," then in a more demanding tone added, "now."

"Ooh," River purred as she sat up and faced the Doctor, "getting bossy are we now, Sweetie?" She placed a hand on his chest and leaned close to his face. "I love it when you get bossy," she teased him.

"Just take off the handcuffs, River." the Doctor told her seriously, staring right into her eyes.

River sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine spoilsport," she pouted as she leaned over his body and unlocked his chains.

Before she had a chance to return to her previous position, the Doctor had pushed her onto the bed and meshed his lips against hers. It took River a moment to register what was going on, but once she realized what was happening she began to kiss the Doctor back with full force. She let out a low moan as the Doctor deepened the kiss and stuck his tongue down her throat.

As River melted under the Doctor the world began to fade into nothingness and she couldn't feel anything but the Doctor's soft lips molding with hers. She couldn't remember the last time the Doctor kissed her with such raw instinct. She loved it, craved it, savored it.

Suddenly, she heard a snap and her eyes flew open. The Doctor was hovering over her with a victorious smug, smile. River looked up and saw that her wrists were safely fastened in the cuffs, revenge.

The Doctor began to get up and was about to leave without another word. He was going to give her a scare, make her think he was leaving her alone, then come back later to make sure she didn't feel too lonely. But before he could leave he heard a soft click and was suddenly pinned to the mattress. His expression shifted to one of confusion as River stole his victorious smirk.

"How come you were able to get our of the handcuffs but I wasn't?" the Doctor whined childishly.

River only smiled before she said, "Spoilers."

Then, before the Doctor could say another word, River kissed him deeply and lovingly. After a moment, she sat back up and the she thought the Doctor was going to say something either annoying or in protest of being cuffed to the bed. Instead, he surprised her by simply smiling and closing his eyes, accepting the situation.

A grin threatened her lips and she decided to let him be content at the moment. She laid back down, snuggling into his chest. She listened to his hearts beat as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

The Doctor sighed in happily as River fell asleep on him. The smile stayed plastered on his face, while he silently plotted his revenge.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Happy Late Birthday again Caroline. and I hope you all liked it :D**

**-**Jess Vic**  
**


End file.
